<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Help You Carry On by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669507">I'll Help You Carry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine Shorts 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, Emotional Support, Engaged Moceit, Face Masks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied bad family situation, Implied bad work situation, M/M, baths, but by someone else, self-care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like that you make me laugh so much my cheeks hurt." With moceit, maybe? 💛💙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine Shorts 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Help You Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bad day?” Patton asked gently when he got in to find Del huddled on the couch in front of reruns of Avatar: The Last Airbender. His fiance nodded from the blanket nest he’d created, glancing briefly, guiltily, at him. Well that just would not do! Mission: End The Day Better Than It Started had to be put into motion, for the first time in a couple weeks, which was amazing progress if you asked Patton but a <em>total catastrophe </em>if you asked Delaney. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily (because Patton was determined at all costs to look on the bright side) the frequency with which Mission: ETDBTIS- the acronym was a work in progress- had to be put to use meant he was well versed in what to do to best help and support his dear Del. Sometimes the exact angle differed, depending on whether it was a Bad Work Day, a Bad Head Day or a Bad Family Day. But Patton knew Del hadn’t had to speak to his family yet this week, nor had he been on shift that day, so that left the way clear for Mission ETDBTIS: Mental Health Edition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part one went a little something like this: <br/><br/></p>
<p>- First he ran the bath upstairs, pouring in a little bit of the lavender oil and some bubbles for added fun;<br/><br/>- Next he brought out the face masks, nail kit and the rest of their generous home spa supplies just in case;<br/><br/>- Then he ran downstairs to find the matches so he could light as many candles as he could find for the <em>atmosphere</em>;<br/><br/>- Lastly he found their fluffiest towel and Del’s pyjama pants, dressing gown and bed socks and shoved them into the tumble dryer so they’d bee warm and fluffy when he was ready to get out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, the <em>actual</em> last step was coaxing his fiance from his hideaway, but Del was by now well-trained enough to just go along with it when Patton gave him his best winning smile and fluttered his eyelashes, even as caught up in his head as he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then onto part two; profit! Patton got to pamper Delaney silly, massaging his head and sorting out the face mask so Del could relax and doze in the warm, scented water and dark light as Patton played around with his nails. One hand was always easier than the other, but it was the attention that mattered more than the outcome, and it was worth it to see the boneless, relaxed way Del stepped out into the towel, snuggling in with a tiny hum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part three was Patton’s personal favourite. He whipped on a quick change of bedding in their room and transferred the candles while Del got dry and ready for bed, and then came <em>cuddles and love</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know your head must be full of nasty things right now sweetheart, so I’m gonna try and drown them out, okay?” Patton murmured, spooning up against Del’s back. “Because you’re beautiful, and you’re wanted, and you’re loved. So loved. I like that you make me laugh so much my cheeks hurt. I like that your smiles feel like you’re handing me bouquets of flowers each time. I like, no I <em>love</em> that you let me take care of you when you need me to, because it makes me feel so good too. I love that-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Del croaked, turning over in his arms and smiling wetly at Patton. “So much. <em>Pat</em>-” His voice shook and he hugged his fiance tightly. Patton hushed him soothingly and stroked the back of his head as he worked through the outburst. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Del finally cried himself out- and also to sleep- Patton gave him a kiss on the forehead, disentangling for a moment to blow out the candles before settling back into place. There really was no place he’d rather be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” he whispered into the darkness, and fell asleep dreaming of a better tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mission success. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>